zeners_wolf_packfandomcom-20200213-history
Cold Wind Blows - Fan Fic Sequel
Welcome to another shot at Forbidden Lands!.. Enjoy! Random Warning for Some Reason: This one is filled with curses, gore, and bad jokes.. Read at your own time... Chapter 1 - My Own Dignity I open my eyes, they've lost their color due to the deaths I've seen.. And made.... My feet shake, not wanting to stand up, in the same damn multiverse.. My dying light, was finally gone.. Cold winds blow through the dreaded cosmos.. Though this particular universe, continued to bloom.. As the others wilted as a rotten flower... That universe was like my own.. Though 10 years after mine.... "What do I have to lose..?" I ask myself, and jump in.. I fell onto a bridge, the same old bridge from when I was still with my brother.... Before, it happened... My eyes well up in tears, hallucinations of my mother being disected with these cold.. Metal machines, my father had to just stare.. His entire lower body ripped off, he managed to survive one last minute.. Before they had to rip him in half, his organs fell flat on the ground... I survived their onslaught on my planet.. I couldn't say the same to my brother, "Enough of that shit..." I yelled to the almost infinite drop of the bridge.. My hands hid themselfs in my pockets, and my heart felt the deep hatred to myself.. Though I continued to walk forwards, off of this bridge... Chapter 2 - Shatter Apart As I make my way through the red forest of blood, I hit a wall.. A wall non-existent yet it's there, I spot a knob sticking out of the wall.. I turned it, but nothing happened.. I continued to turn it everyway I could, but nothing happened.. Something struck me, "Who uses knobs, when you can KNOB the door down?!" I thought kicking beside the knob.. Once the door was down, there was a wall made of metal.. Though one good look at it, it was just a curtain.. I poked my finger in and slightly opened the curtain to the right, and just as mysterious as this place was.. A fist lands into my face, "Somebody made a wrong turn.." a person said the voice was high pitched so.. Following my own dignity and highly intelligent mind I though that it was a female.. Her blow was strong enough to put me flat on the ground, she put her foot (lol) on my chest slowly trying to crack my ribs and stab them into my lungs.. She put a katana next to my throat, "Speak up.. Or stay down, irregular.." She said.. Her voice was like my mother's, though only one person had to be this fierce.. And quiet, "Alice...." I whisper, as my throat wells up with a burp.. "Woah, excuse me.." I laugh, though my chest feels like it's going to Shatter Apart, not because she's slowly crushing my ribs.. It's because I keep remembering my mother... Chapter 3 - It's Me "Hey.. C'mon.. We wouldn't want anyone to...." I stop, grabbing both of her legs.. I pull them up to my shoulders, making her lose balance.. I quickly sit up, catching her by her hips.. That awkward position, the one where your face is right next to a girl's... 'Special Area'.. In anger, she clamps my head down with her thick thighs, throwing me outside, as she had her hand on the floor to generate the centripetal force needed to send me off. She then goes to cut off my head with her katana, it was a quite clean cut, though with regeneration, it attaches itself back on my body.. "Y- Wh-" She was confused on how I survived, she was distracted in her thoughts.. I eventually stand, having a little bit of height over her.. She falls down, clean on her ass.. "Tell me.. Who the fuck are you..?" She asks, "Watch the language there.. That's no way to properly greet a friend." I blurt.. "You already know me.." I continue, "It's me.. Akira Mizushima." Chapter 4 - It's Different "Do you.. Honestly think that I'm stupid?!" She yells, standing back up.. "He.. Is Dead!" She yells, "Atleast.. That's what we assume." She continues.. "He.. Risked his life.. For us... For.. Her...." Her voice starts cracking, as tears start coming down her eyes.. "I don't know if it's just Dumb Luck.. But we were thankful that he was there... Spread the rumors if you Fucking want! He's gone.... She's gone.... A-Anyway.. You're a big idiot if you think that we'll believe you.." "Prepare to get your sorry ass Beat, Irregular.." She states, seemingly preparing for war.. "Heh.. What a nice way to greet me.." I smile at their ignorance, they're still the same.. Though she doesn't charge, she just raises her arm.. She then starts counting down, though she's leaving herself open from my attacks.. I just start chuckling, seeing myself like she is me.. "What's so funny?!" She yells, pouting like she actually knows me.. "So you were just acting.." I smile, "Well.. Mostly... Anyway.. Welcome back, I.. We Miss you..." She gives out a warm smile.. The same smile she gives when something goes to hell... "It's.. Different without you.... And without her to keep us sane... We didn't know what to do..." She explains... "Did.. 'She' really die...?" I ask with a breaking voice, "To her eyes.. It was an honorable death.." She continues.. "But.. She might be out there.. Like you..." Chapter 5 - Remaining Category:Fan Fic Category:Fanfic